The present invention relates to a safety device for an aerodynamic body fuse, in which functional parts are mounted on a slide, where the slide, upon the shift from the safe to the armed position, can be moved at least partially beyond the outside contour of the aerodynamic body.
In aerodynamic bodies flying at subsonic speed the state of the flight is to be used as the criterion for the safety release for arming the weapons carried on board. For this purpose, electric accelerometers, for one, have been proposed. On the other hand, swing-out wind wheel generators have been used in order to take an arming step by means of the electric energy generated. However, the mentioned measures exhibited decisive disadvantages with respect to operating reliability especially in view of the reversibility of the operation.
From DE-OS 35 15 898, a withdrawable slide has become known which moves parts of a fuse safety device of a flying weapon from the safe position into an armed position displaced beyond the outer surface of the weapon.